


for the record

by tiffanyblws



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Katie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanyblws/pseuds/tiffanyblws
Summary: Turns out you have super-soft feelings for your best friend. Which would be fine if he wasn’t a dude and your sister hadn’t pointed it out to you. Now, she winks at you every time he’s over and damn if that ain’t embarrassing as all fuck.





	for the record

**Author's Note:**

> for serlt-ernd-bern on tumblr who requested 'anything wayne/darry'

Wayne wants it on record that this whole mess was Katie’s fault. If she hadn’t opened her damn big mouth, none of this would have happened. Also for the sake of the record, let it be known that Darry’s hair is actually the softest thing on the planet, his lips a close second. _Fuck._ What Wayne is trying to get at is that Katie deserves a super-soft party and more beer than she could possibly drink.

 

It had all started after Katie dumped those two nutsacks and started going with Stewart, which Wayne absolutely could not condone. No sister of his should be seeing a damn meth-head. She’d been spending more time around the house and in Wayne’s business, and, being the nosy ass that she is, had commented on the way Wayne tends to look after Darry. Least she had the decency to do it after Darry had gone home.

 

‘Course, Wayne hadn’t helped himself none neither. Goin’ red and sputtering out how she should mind her own business, which had led Katie to a previously unthought of conclusion. Wayne can still hear the soft but incredulous way she’d breathed out his darkest secret. (" _You’re in love with him.” All breathy and pleased and questioning. And Wayne couldn’t even deny because, while he may be a great number of things, a liar is not one of them.)_

 

So, his only secret was out in the open and neither he nor Katie had any idea what do with it. Well, Katie had an idea, but it was stupid, so Wayne felt pretty good about ignoring it for the time being. And he would have continued ignoring it, and Katie’s obnoxious winks every time Darry had his back turned, awkward as that was.

 

But then--

 

Wayne had come home to Darry sittin’ out on the porch, looking up at the sky. His curls were loose and glowing in the light of the sun and Wayne _wanted_. Wanted so much he physically ached with it. Wanted to touch and to be touched and to never let go and--

 

And he couldn’t let himself for fear of losing his best bud. So, instead, he just stood there waiting for Darry to speak. He didn’t have to wait too long ‘fore Darry’s patience ran out.

 

“Looks like it might rain.”

 

Wayne grunts, then-- “Well, spit it out, now.”

 

Darry turns his face from the sky, looks at Wayne through squinted eyes and smiles, a little crook of his lips, and Wayne is suddenly aware of how dry his mouth is, how his tongue is pushed against the back of his teeth.

 

“Reckon it’s best to just get it over with. Like rippin’ of a bandage or pulling teeth.” Darry turns his face skyward again, skin bright and eyes closed. “Look, Wayne, promise you won’t get mad, that you won’t hate me.”

 

“Go ahead then, what’s got you all tore up, bud?” Wayne can’t promise that, not without spilling his own secret. ( _Promise I won’t hate you, never could. Not when my heart gets itself all worked just from lookin’ at you. Not when I can’t imagine a life without you in it. Not when-_ It’s best if he cuts off that train of thought before it goes too far.)

 

When Darry speaks again, he’s quieter, more serious than Wayne has ever heard him. “Reckon I’m kinda gone for ya, y’know?”

 

And Wayne is frozen. He can’t move, can’t speak, can’t think of anything other than the way the words had sounded (soft, yes, but also scared and Wayne has never, ever wanted Darry to be scared of him, not ever.)

 

Darry continues, as if never expecting a response in the first place, as if he had gone through this exact same scenario multiple times and had resigned himself to it.

 

“Katie said I should just get it out there and, fuck, she made it sound so easy, but… But it’s not, and-- Well, it’s out there now, and--”

 

Wayne surprises them both when he says, “Shut. Up.”

 

Darry clamps his mouth shut, looks at Wayne with shock and a hint of sadness in his eyes. And Wayne can’t stand bein’ the one to put that look there, so he just keeps going.

 

“Let a guy think for a second, Der, jesus. Won’t even give me time goddamn speak ‘fore you’re freaking out. _Fuck._ Calm your tits and give me a second, won’t ya?”

 

Then Wayne is sitting next to Darry and they’re both quiet, looking at each other like it’s the first time they’re meeting, and Wayne can’t help himself. He extends his arm, slowly so Darry doesn’t startle like the frightened rabbit he looks, and cups Darry’s face. Soft brown eyes flutter closed as Darry leans into his touch and Wayne-- goes for it.

 

Darry’s lips are every bit as soft as Wayne imagined, almost impossibly so, even if they are slighted chapped and dry. Wayne could die like this, he thinks, doing nothing more than a bit of chaste kissing. He lets his hands wander, weave their way into Darry’s hair, groaning at the silky touch. _God bless Katie_ , he thinks and _this is it. He’s everything._ And, well--

 

Maybe having super-soft feelings for your best bud isn’t all that bad, not when he loves you back.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's a bit ooc but i needed a break from my other letterkenny fic for a bit 
> 
> come scream at me about these super-soft buds on tumblr @larissapknight


End file.
